


gold from kansas

by k0904wa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fist Fights, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Hiding in Plain Sight, Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0904wa/pseuds/k0904wa
Summary: In which Sam Winchester’ and his boyfriend, Gabriel Shurley, are in a secret relationship, and Gabriel saves him from a drunk and horny man at a bar.





	gold from kansas

**Author's Note:**

> this was so rushed im so sorry lmfaooo

Sam Winchester was definitely shocked to say the least, when his own brother, Dean, handed him a list of his goals for this month. 

  1. Get Sam’s head out of his ass.
  2. Get Sam laid for the first time in forever.
  3. Get Sam to realize that you don’t need to always be around your best friend to have fun. 



Sam had to physically sit down to stop his coughing fit, the list taking him completely off-guard. When Dean had said that he had a list of goals, Sam thought it’d be something about finally getting to ask Castiel out on a date, or finally stepping away from Netflix and living a life. 

He didn’t expect it to be entirely about him. 

Nor did he want it to be entirely about him. 

“Holy Christ, Dean what the hell?!” He scoffs, sending his brother bitchface number 783, the ‘you’re-so-annoying-you-fucking-asshole’ look. 

“What? It’s true! You’re always with that best friend of yours, you never get out much. I mean sitting in a room and playing nerdy video games gets boring once in a while, doesn’t it?” Dean motions towards Gabriel, who playfully gives him a hurt expression. 

“I’ll have you know, playing video games with Sammykins never gets old,” Gabriel informs Dean, whisking up a smile towards Sam when the older Winchester glances away. 

"Dean’s right though,” Charlie Bradbury, their other friend who had joined them to a night out at a bar, steps in. She nods towards Sam and Gabriel. “Don’t get me wrong, you guys are the cutest best friends ever, but Sam, you need to get yourself a romantic life. Find something-- some _one_!” 

Sam frowns and fidgets with his hands, so badly wanting to grab Gabriel’s and lock it with his. He just wanted him and Gabriel to come clean about their secret relationship, and stop hiding as just best friends. He wanted to stand up on a chair and scream ‘Gabriel Shurley is my fucking boyfriend’, but he couldn’t, and he hated it. 

“I’m fine without that, but thanks.” 

“Pfft, shut up Sammy. You have no idea what you’re saying. A relationship is a friggin’ dream to have. If you’re not up for that, at least let us help you get laid?” Dean sips at his beer, him and Charlie scouting the bar for men that they think would be Sam’s type. 

Gabriel furrows his eyebrows, squeezing his beer bottle somewhat tighter, “Come on guys, if he doesn’t feel like he wants a relationship right now, he doesn’t have--” Gabriel’s voice was calm and persuading, which made it easy for Charlie to cut him off mid-sentence. 

“Look Sam! Over there! That guy looks like he’s your type, right? He’s a little short, nice face, looks like he has a big--” 

“Nope! Not my type! Sorry!” Sam quickly shrieks, his face increasingly getting more and more upset. Gabriel’s anger begins boil. Sam was his boyfriend. _He_ was Sam’s type. 

“What? Of course he is! You told me you like short guys, that wear flannel a lot, and- you know what, I’m gonna go call him,” Dean smirks, ignoring Sam’s panicked expression and Gabriel’s wide eyes. Charlie giggles and follows Dean, leaving the two secret boyfriends alone at the bar. 

“Gabriel..” Sam starts softly, turning to his boyfriend with a frown. 

“I know baby, I know. I’ll take care of this, okay?” Gabriel sighs, fighting the urge to kiss  or to caress Sam’s face, due to everyone around them, who were partying and dancing like hell. 

“Sam!” Charlie calls, grinning when both boys at the bar look over to her, eyes widening even more when she motions them over. Sam groans in exhaustion and stands, pulling Gabriel with him. 

“What?” Sam hisses lightly, ignoring the short man, though not as short at Gabriel, who looks him up and down with a smirk. 

“This is Trevor. Trevor, this is Sam. Have fun!” Charlie introduces, before laughing loudly and scrambling away with Dean. Gabriel remains by Sam’s side however, narrowing his eyes at Trevor. 

“So, your name’s Sam, huh?” Trevor begins, picking Sam’s hand up in his flirtatiously, planting a nasty kiss on Sam’s knuckles. Sam huffs and removes his hand from the man’s grasp, wiping it on his jacket secretively. 

“Yes, we’ve established that. Look, Trevor, you seem like a real nice guy and all, but I’m not interested in--” Sam freezes when Gabriel is dragged away by Dean, high anxiety surging his veins. He needed his boyfriend here by his side to help him out, he didn’t wanna do this alone. 

“Hm, you’re a feisty one. I see you’re not interested in an actual relationship, so let’s just skip to the sex, shall we?” Trevor chuckles, pulling Sam closer roughly, kissing up Sam’s shoulder. Sam shivers and pushes him away kindly. 

“No thank you. Maybe you could rock someone else’s world, though, yeah?” 

“Nah, I prefer tall glasses of water like yourself. Come on, let’s go,” The man roughly grabs Sam’s arms, pulling him close and leading him outside the bar. Sam shoves off the guy, wiping his clothing and rolling his eyes. 

“Look I’m trying to be polite here, I’m not--” 

“Polite?!” Trevor roars out into a burst of ugly laughter, before pinning Sam against the outside brick wall of the bar. “There’s no need to be polite here, sweets.” 

“How about you lay off of him?” Gabriel pops out the bar quickly, ignoring Dean and Charlie’s angry protests and attempts to stop him, throwing Trevor off of Sam. 

“Gabriel! What the fuck are you doing?!” Dean groans, disbelief clear in his green eyes. 

“Go inside,” Sam mumbles, eyes never leaving the two men in front of him. 

“Sam--” 

“Go inside!” Sam yells, causing both Charlie and Dean to jump in surprise at the sudden anger before obeying and heading back inside the bar. Sam continues to watch the scene in front of him, his boyfriend and the man who had him pinned against the wall just three seconds ago. They were arguing, Gabriel getting angrier by the minute. 

“Holy shit, what’s your problem? I mean, all I wanted to do was get laid! And he’s your best friend, so you have no say in whether he wants me or not!” Trevor argues, turning back to Sam and smirking. “Right baby?” 

“Don’t call him that. And he told you multiple times, he’s not interested. So take no for an answer and go home, dickwad,” Gabriel crosses his arms and stands in front of Sam protectively. 

It wasn’t long until the man’s drunk brain decided to swing at Gabriel. And he did, squaring Gabriel right in the jaw. 

Sam gasps loudly, not only because Gabriel got hit, but also because he knew what was going to come next. And next it came, Gabriel tackled the man the ground, throwing dangerously harmful punches at the man’s face repeatedly before being forced away from him by Sam. 

“Baby, please, relax, no fighting.. please?” Sam whinpers, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck and hugging him close. Gabriel sighs and nods, softly kissing Sam’s chest. 

10 minutes after that, Sam and Gabriel head back inside after Gabriel tells Trevor to back off of his boyfriend, large smiles of triumph clear on their faces. Dean narrows his eyes at them, “What was that all about?” 

“I saved Sam from a drunk man. You’re fucking welcome,” Gabriel growls, pushing a bar stool out for Sam sweetly. 

Dean and Charlie go silent after that. 

But that didn’t stop them from convincing Sam to go dance on the dance floor, in which they all danced like dumbasses to a couple of dumbass songs. Gabriel was laughing the whole time, enjoying the view of his two friends and his secret boyfriend jumping up and down and swinging their arms around like a couple of psychos. But he most definitely, surely, stopped laughing when Sam decided to tease him and dance in a sexy way, lust and love filled eyes looking in his direction, a filthy yet gorgeous smile creeping onto his face. Gabriel slams his beer down and slaps a 50 dollar bill onto the counter for the employees to take, quickly rushing over and taking Sam out of the bar, shoving him into their car roughly. 

“Hmm, where you taking me?” Sam breathes, biting his lip and scanning his quite horny boyfriend up and down with half-lidded eyes. 

“To our bedroom, that’s where.” 

“Who says you’re getting any tonight?” Sam smirks, leaning over and hooking his leg over Gabirel, hand slowly sliding to his inner thigh. 

“Oh come on baby, you know you’re craving some of me, too, right?” Gabriel shoots Sam a smooth grin, his hand quickly reaching over and groping Sam through his jeans. Sam moans and leans back on his car seat. 

“Okay okay, just, just be gentle with me, hmm?” Sam kisses Gabriel’s cheek lovingly, watching as Gabriel quickly parked the car in their driveway. 

“I’m always gonna be gentle with you, Samshine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should go check me out on wattpad if you have it: @gabeslittlemoosey  
> i just started it!


End file.
